


Art for Like Any Other Prince by stageira

by BlackRose16



Series: Artwork 2012 [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Community: dc_everafter, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRose16/pseuds/BlackRose16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Misha knows that being a royal and ascending to the throne of Genovia are two very hard things but ordering him to marry before being able to wear the crown?  That's just horrible.  Cue every eligible bachelor of good breeding being paraded before him so that he can choose, a conspiracy to steal his throne, the suave Lord Jensen, an old fashioned Government and it's enough to make any man just run in the opposite direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Like Any Other Prince by stageira

**Author:** [stageira](http://stageira.livejournal.com/)

**Claim:** Princess Diaries 2  
 **Pairing:** Jensen/Misha (Lord Jensen Ross Ackles/Prince Dmitri “Misha” Tippens Collins Krushnic)  
 **Rating:** PG13  
 **Word Count:  
**

**Summary:** Prince Misha knows that being a royal and ascending to the throne of Genovia are two very hard things but ordering him to marry before being able to wear the crown? That's just horrible. Cue every eligible bachelor of good breeding being paraded before him so that he can choose, a conspiracy to steal his throne, the suave Lord Jensen, an old fashioned Government and it's enough to make any man just run in the opposite direction.

**Disclaimer:** All real persons in this fic in no way or form belong to anybody else but themselves and whatever company has signed them on. Princess Diaries belongs primarily to Meg Cabot and the idea for Princess Diaries 2 belongs to Gina Wendkos and Shonda Rhimes as well as Disney Inc. The idea for male bearers and some of the hierarchy, royalty and ideas on that belong to Eresse from her Chronicles of Ylandre books.

**Notes:** Whoo boy! This is probably a totally unforeseen AU, I started out to write a sweet re-telling of Princess Diaries with Misha as the clumsy Prince and Jensen as the suave Lord and what did I get? Male bearers *head-desk* I was actually looking for a reason as to why Misha could not inherit the throne straight away seeing he is a man (while in the movie it is convenient cause Mia is a woman), nothing was coming to mind and then I was reading Eresse’s latest book and boom a horrible idea was born.

I have played with the character ages here! Especially Misha’s, Jensen’s, Jared’s and the younger lot. Misha is supposed to be 21, Jensen is somewhere around 24. Jim Beaver and the rest are their normal age.

Done for [dc_everafter](http://dc-everafter.livejournal.com/) on livejournal

**Movie Cover:**

[ ](http://theblackrose16.files.wordpress.com/2012/03/movie-cover-complete.jpg)

**And two banners for the story:**

[ ](http://theblackrose16.files.wordpress.com/2012/03/banner1.jpg)

[ ](http://theblackrose16.files.wordpress.com/2012/03/banner-2.jpg)


End file.
